More Than Words
by Different50shades
Summary: Jason Morgan And Camilla Corinthos fell in love when Sam decided to up and leave him because she couldn't handle not bearing any children. Soon Jason and Cami would bring Emmy Court Morgan into the world. Cami left for New York before Emmy was born but promised to return after a few months. Now she is back and ready to tell everyone. (Sorry not a Pro JaSam story...)


Jason was sitting in his apartment drinking a beer. He was staring at a picture of him and a tanned beauty in a hospital room. He was holding a baby girl and smiling. He took a swig of his beer as he heard the rain falling was the type of weather he liked. Going to the window he wondered what his daughter and her mother were doing at this moment. The tan beauty was getting off a greyhound bus. She held a pink Winnie the pooh car seat in one hand and rolled her suit case with the other and went inside to call a cab. A bit of thunder rolled in as Jason stared out the widow still thinking on things he should be doing. Part of him hoped that his baby mama would come to her sense and come live with him so he could be apart of his daughters life.

At the bus station the tan beauty felt her phone go off. It was a text from Carly Jacks.

**You here yet Cami**

Cami was a nick name her nephews and niece called her rather than saying Camilla. She responded

**Yea...gonna go see you know who first. Emmy wants to see her daddy.**

Camilla smirked as her cab pulled up and she rand straight to it trying not to get the car seat wet. Jason grabbed his phone and called her phone. As the cab started to pull away Camilla denies the call and bites her bottom lip. It goes to voicemail "Hey Camilla its me..Just was seeing how Emmy was. Call me when you get this." He set his phone down and scratched his head. Grabbing a pool stick he decided to take his mind of the current situation. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he remember telling Camilla goodbye when she went to New York.

_Do you have to go?_

_Yes Jason I have to. If Sonny find out your the father he will kill us both and you know it._

_I know but I don't care I want to be with you._

_I promise I will return after our baby is born._

_They shared a kiss and she got on the bus._

Jason just let out a loud grumble as her cab pulled outside an apartment building. She paid the driver and grabbed the car seat and her suitcase and went in to the building. Getting to the elevator she pushed the up button. Her heart was racing. Jason and herself had kept contact for Emmy's sake but she hated they always had to part. She made a promise to come back after she was born and her she was almost a year later. Emmy was only about five months old so he hadn't missed much time with her. As Camilla was getting on Sonny was getting off.

Hiding her face in her hoodie she kept her head low never making eye contact. She didn't want him knowing she was hear yet. "Cute kid" Sonny said as he passed her. "Thanks" she said givving herself up. "Cami?" She removed her hood and the two shared a hug together. "What are you doing here? i thought you were staying in New York for a bit." He said letting go of her. "It got to boring I miss the Drama of Port Charles. Besides I wanted Miss Emmy here to grow up here." She said looking down at her daughter. "Is this my beautiful niece here?" He asked kneeling down to the car seat. "you this is her Emmy Court." She said watching her brother cautiously.

"Emmy Court?" Sonny questioned raising his eyebrow. "Yeah after Emily and Courtney. They were two of my best friends and I wanted her to represent both of them." She said biting her lip and looking up. Meanwhile upstairs Jason was still playing pool by himself. His mind playing flashbacks of Camilla and himself. This time they were at the Nurses ball. He pulled her into a vacant room.

_"I want to give this to you?" he whispers._

_Jason pulled out a little black box. Cami started to shiver worried what it was. Opening the box it was a diamond encrusted key on a silver chain._

_"Oh MY Jason it is beautiful. You shouldn't have." She said gasping_

_"I wanted to because I want you to know you always hold the key to my heart." He said putting it around her neck._

Cami was playing with that exact necklace. "So what are you doing here? You know that we got that house. why don't you stay with me there?" Sonny said standing up. Cami looked up and said "Oh Carly hooked me up with the old penthouse since i loved it so much. Plus its right across the hall from Jason so I feel a bit safer and you should too." She said as she hit the elevator button to go up again. "I'm not saying I don't I just don't like you living alone with a baby." He said moving some of her black hair from her face. "Sonny I love you but I will be fine." She said as the elevator dinged and as she got on. "call me later in the week and we can do dinner the boy and Kristina will be happy your back with their cousin." He said as he was walking backwards to the door.

She nodded her head as the doors closed. It was true Carly set up the penthouse a few weeks before Cami decided to come back but she knew the plan. Carly was the only one other than Jason and Cami that knew Emmy's paternity. The only reason she knew is because she walked in on them sharing an intimate kiss. She knew how Sonny would react so she vowed to help kept the secret until they were ready to do public. The elevator stopped and the doors opened at the penthouse floor. Jason heard the bell and raised his eyebrow. He knew Carly was redecorating the penthouse across from him. But it was way to late for anyone to be working on it. Cami decided she wanted to change before seeing Jason so she took the right and went to her new place.

Jason decided to peek and see. But all he could see was her black hair in a high ponytail. Camil unlocked it and closed the door behind her not realizing it wasn't shut all the way. This place looked bright and homey rather than the dark place it once was. Cami had to remember to thank Carly for this again. It saved her a lot of time and placed her car seat on the couch and put the handle down and flipped the cover down. Emmy was still slowly waking up. Cami smiled as she unbuckled her. "Me and you are gonna go get ready to go see daddy. you know he live right across the hall. So when you learn to walk you can walk right across the hall and bang on his door." She said joking of course.

Emmy let out a soft coo as she mother picked her up. Jason grabbed his gun from the safe and slipped it into the back of his pants. He noticed the woman left the door cracked open only slightly. He slipped out of his door softly and walked carefully to the penthouse across from him. Pulling his gun out he let it open the door. He soon put it way seeing a pink car seat on the couch. "Hello" He said looking around the downstairs part of the home. There was no answer. Cami had changed Emmy's diaper and into a white with green polka dot onsie with a four leaf clover on it and a pair of green leggings. After getting her daughter ready Cami place her in a swing that was in closet. Carly had turned the third bedroom that was Morgans into a walk in closet already filled with glamours items.

Cami just rolled her eyes and smirked "Your Auntie Carly is one generous lady Emmy." As Cami decided what to wear Jason walked up the stairs. He heard the faint laugh of a baby and a woman talking to her. He stood by thee door and seen his little girl laughing at her mother as she was choosing an outfit. Jason just smirked as he leaned against the wall he knocked down a picture. This startled Cami and she said "whose...whose there?" Usually she was never afraid of anything but no one knew she was here. Jason doesn't answer kind of lost for words. He didn't expect her to be here now. She didn't even tell him she was moving back yet. Emmy was still cooing and Cami put her finger to her lips to silence her daughter.

Emmy's coos went quiet. Cami heard the footsteps come closer and she hid behind the door with a small had gun Sonny gave her for protection. Jason walked in and only seen Emmy. Her face lit up seeing his and she cooed so loud wanting him to hold her. Cami peaked from behind the door and seen Jason "Jesus Morgan trying to give me a heart attack" she she said as she came from behind the door only in her underwear. "well had you told me you were coming home soon I wouldn't have to." He said pecking her lips. "I love the way you greet me. But our spawn doesn't need to see that." He continued giving her another kiss. Cami smiled and grabbed the black yoga pants and shirt she had on before deciding to change.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." She said putting her clothes on. "You know that suprises don't work well with me. Whats up with this place anyway?" He said as he held Emmy so that her head was on his shoulder. "Carly hooked me up with it." She said walking closer to her lover and daughter. "Why I thought you would stay with me?" Jason said as they walked out of the closet. "Too many of your exes lived in there besides this has more space." Cami responded as they headed downstairs. "I had everything ready for you return and now you don't want to live together." He responded as he kissed Emmy's soft brunette hair. "well I was thinking you could move in here. I mean this place is big enough plus it would be like a new beginning for both of us. Gets you out of that penthouse filled of memories and over here to start new ones." Cami replied grabbing a bouncy chair from the closet.

Jason just smirked and sat his daughter down in it and buckled her in snugly. As he sat on the couch he used his foot to bounce her softly in the chair. Cami went to the kitchen and holler "You want a beer or anything Jase?" she asked grabbing herself a little bottle of wine. She was only allowed one small bit since she was breast feeding. "Sure." he said. Carly of course stocked the fridge too. Cami didn't know what she would do with out her. Pouring her little bottle into a glass and popping open his beer she walked out with a smile "Are you allowed to have that while feeding?" he asked as he seen the glass of wine. "yes dr. meadows said it was fine as long as it was only a little." Cami responded as she sat next to him curling her feet under her body.

Emmy was fast asleep again due to the rocking of the bouncy chair. Jason kept doing it in fear she would wake up miss crabby pants if he stopped. "So your back for good." He said facing her. "Yes we are..this is home and there is no place like it" she said with a soft giggle. Part of her long black hair fell in front of her face and Jason brushed it back behind her ear. As he touched her she let out a soft deep breath and smiled as she closed her eyes savoring that touch. In private they were allowed to be like this but in the public eye they couldn't be to suspicious. But soon everyone would know and Cami was ready to tell the world who she loved and who she wanted to be with forever. Her fears came in the form of Sonny and his reaction to all of this. How was he going to feel that another one of his sisters was falling for Jason.

Sonny fought hard against Jason and Courtney until Carly brought some sense to him. So hopefully he would just be happy for her. Besides she knew the business side of it already she kept a close eye on whatever sonny did as she grew up around him to learn and be of help instead of a hindrance to him always having to protect her. Cami opened her eyes and right into Jason's soft blue eyes. A tear fell down her cheek and he just wiped it away from her face. His finger brushed her lips. He knew how soft they were and couldn't control it right now. Grabbing her glass he put it on the end table and grabbed her face softly and gently and kissed her lips making her fall backwards with him on top of her. Cami just smiled up at him and kissed him right back wrapping her arms and legs around him.


End file.
